Un amour aquatique
by Nini Cali
Summary: Roxas, un adolescent qui ne croyait pas aux créatures fantastiques, va se retrouver face à l'une d'entre elle. Comment va t'il réagir ? Roxas x Axel donc homophobe, passer votre chemin !


**Un amour aquatique**

Pdv Roxas.

Quand je me tenais sur le parking du lycée ce matin, à 7h, je ne pensais pas que ma vie subirait un changement radical et que mes convictions viendraient à s'effondrer.

Mais n'avançons pas trop vite et commençons par le commencement.

J'étais avec ma classe, attendant devant le lycée de Twilight Town l'arrivée de notre bus. Notre professeur de SVT avait décidé de faire une sortie à l'aquarium de la ville, pour soit disant s'interesser à la faune et la flore sous marine. Nous, du moment que l'on avait pas cours, nous étions content. Il n'était pas très loin, à peine 20 min en bus.

Je regardais la route, là où devrait bientôt arriver le bus. Je ne supportais déjà plus les bavardages incessant de mon amie Xion. Elle était petite, avec des cheveux noirs court et de grand yeux bleu... et très bavarde. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, l'autre étant occupée par un écouteur. Je cachais difficilement ma joie en voyant le bus au coin de la rue. Le professeur nous rassembla et fit l'appel le temps que le bus se gare sur le parking du lycée. Il nous compta en montant, histoire d'être sur. Je me dirigeai vers le fond du bus, comme tous les élèves censés, bientôt rejoint par Xion. Une fois que nous étions tous montés, le professeur est passé dans la rangée centrale pour nous donner un dépliant sur le centre. Je le rangeai distraitement dans mon sac. Je mis mon deuxième écouteur avant de poser la tête contre la vitre pour essayer de finir ma nuit. Ce fut sans compter Xion qui, au bout de 10 min, me tapa sur l'épaule. J'enlevai un écouteur, agassé.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu as lu le dépliant ? me demanda t'elle, désignant l'objet en question.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Lis ça, me dit-elle en désigant un passage du dépliant."

Je pris le papier et lu le paragraphe qu'elle m'indiquait.

La légende de l'aquarium au requin.

Une légende raconte que dans le plus grand bassin du centre, une sirène nagerait parmi les requins. Malgré le fait que personne ne l'ai jamais vu, la légende persiste depuis des années.

Je soupirai en lui rendant le dépliant. Xion adorait les trucs surnaturelles et y croyait dur comme fer. Pour ma part, je ne crois que ce que je vois.

"Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? me demanda t'elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Bof, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Eh ! s'indigna mon amie en faisant une moue boudeuse. Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'entoushiasme quand même !

\- Désolé, m'excusais-je, mais tu sais que je ne crois pas trop à ce genre de chose..."

Nous n'eûmes le temps de finir que le bus s'arrêtait sur le parking de l'aquarium municipal. Le temps que le prof nous explique les consignes, je regardais le batîment. C'était un vaste édifice blanc plein pied. On voyait différents dômes dépassaient, qui devait sans doute représenter les differentes parties du centrs. La plupart des murs extérieurs étaient arrondies, ce qui laissaient présager des pièces circulaires.

Nous descendîmes du bus où le professeur nous recompta. (histoire de savoir si personne n'avait sauté du bus. Ne rigolez pas, c'est déjà arrivé, une longue histoire.) Nous entrâmes en rang dans le hall, où le prof nous demanda d'attendre le temps qu'il aille chercher les tickets. Je détaillais le hall en attendant.

Comme le laissait présentir les murs, la pièce était circulaire. Au centre, il y avait un grand aquarium où flottait tranquillement quelques méduses. Quatre guichets suivaient les murs de la pièce Des néons bleues au sol et au plafond donnait un air marin à la salle.

Un adulte s'approcha de nous. Comme l'indiquait son badge, il s'appellait Sora. A en juger par son uniforme, il faisait parti du personnel du centre. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui semblaient défier l'apesanteur et des yeux bleues étincellant. Il nous adressa la parole avec un grand sourire.

"Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sora et je serais votre guide pour la visite ! Est ce que tout le monde est là ? C'est parti !"

Nous le suivîmes dans un dédale de salle avec des aquarium tous plus originaux les uns que les autres. Tandis que des poissons tropicaux et colorés nageaient dans certains aquariums, des tortues marchaient paresseusment dans d'autre. Au bout de 30min, le guide se tourna vers nous, toujours avec un grand sourire.

"Nous allons maintenant aller voir le grand aquarium où nage les requins !"

A côté de moi, Xion trépignait sur place. Depuis le début de la visite, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, c'est de vérifier si la légende est vrai. Je levais les yeux, amusé devant tant d'insouscience, avant de suivre le groupe. La salle des requins étaient semblable à celle du hall. Un immense aquarium à 360 trônait au milieu, légerement surélevé, dominant la pièce. Un peu plus bas, des bancs permettaient aux personnes présente de s'assoir pour regarde les grands carnassiers.

Je me figeai. Un détail n'avait pas échappé à mes yeux détailleurs. Dans l'aquarium, face à moi, une créature fantastique flottait doucement dans le bassin. C'était une créature hybride, moitié humaine, moitié poisson. Une sirène, bien que celle ci soit un homme. Sa magnifique queue rouge était parsemé d'écaille bleu et miroitait dans l'eau. Des écailles rouges et bleues mouchetaient ses bras et son torse. Ses cheveux rouges flottaient dans l'eau, comme une apparition. Mais j'étais surtout captivé par ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. On aurait dit deux pierres précieuses. Ils étaient souligné par deux tatouages de larmes inversé verte pomme.

"Roxas, ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches ! me cria Xigbar en contrebas."

Je lui fit un signe pas très catholique avant de descendre les marches qui me séparait de l'aquarium en rougissant furieusement, sous les rires de mes soit disant camarades de classe. A voir Xion tournait autour du bassin en scrutant l'intérieur, j'en conclus qu'elle ne voyait pas la sirène. Elle vient vers moi en faisant la mour tandis que je regardais toujours la créature.

"J'ai rien vu, je suis déçu. Tu as vu quelque chose, toi ?

Je jettai un coup d'oeil à l'hybride pour voir si il avait compris la question et, à ma grande surprise, il signa en langue des signes : Ne lui dis pas.

\- Je... euh... Non, je n'ai rien vu. Je te l'aurais dit sinon, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle soupira tristement avant de rejoindre le groupe, me laissant seul à nouveau. Je me tournai vers la sirène qui me fit signe d'un pouce en l'air avec un sourire. Je souris en retour avant de m'approcher d'un pas hésitant de la vitre. Il se mit à mon niveau et me signa :

\- Tu es le premier qui me voit.

C'est dans ses moments là que j'étais content d'avoir sacrifié trois heures de mon temps en option de langue des signes.

\- Tu es magnifique, signais-je à mon tour.

\- Je m'appelle Axel, got it memorized ?

\- Bien sur. Moi, c'est Roxas."

Nous parlâmes ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un appel micro retentisse dans la salle.

"Roxas Strife est attendu à l'acceuil. Je répète. Roxas Strife est attendu au niveau des guichet, s'il vous plait."

Je sursautais avant de regarder partout dans la salle à la recherche de ma classe, qui n'était visiblement plus là. Je n'avais pas remarqué leur absence et ils viennent sans doute de remarquer la mienne. Je me tournai vers Axel.

" Je suis désolé, je vais devoir y aller. Mais je reviendrais. Demain. C'est une promesse.

Il me sourit, ce qui me fit rougir.

\- Ok. Je t'attendrais."

Je lui souris avant de me diriger vers la sortie de la salle. Je me tournai une dernière fois pour voir Axel, qui me fit au revoir de la main. Je lui répondit discrètement avant de sortir de la salle. Je errai dans les différentes pièces, totalement perdu, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne me taper sur l'épaule. Je me retournai pour voir Sora, le guide de tout à l'heure.

"Tu ne serais pas Roxas par hasard ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? me demanda t'il sans se départir de son éternel sourire.

Je pris un air gêné.

\- J'étais tellement absorbé par les requins que je n'avais pas remarqué que mon groupe était parti. Et quand j'ai entendu mon nom à l'appel, je me suis mis en quête de revenir à l'acceuil mais je me suis un peu perdu. Vous pouvez m'aider à revenir dans le hall s'il vous plait ?

Il me fit un sourire encore plus grand, ce que je ne pensais pas possible.

\- Bien sur ! Avec plaisir !! Suis-moi !"

Il me conduisit à travers les salles et les couloirs avant d'arriver dans le hall avec les méduses. A peine arrivé qu'une tornade de cheveux noir sauta sur moi, sous les rires de Sora et de la classe, ainsi que les réprimandes sourdes du professeur.

"Où étais tu passé ? me hurla t'elle.

\- J'étais... J'étais en train de regarder les requins et je n'ai pas remarqué que vous étiez parti. Mais pour ma défense, ce n'est que maintenant que vous avez remarqué mon absence.

Je me degageai de son étreinte et fis mine de bouder. Elle se mit devant moi et me fit un grand sourire.

\- Désolé c'est vrai. Mais fais attention la prochaine fois.

J'arrêter de faire semblant de bouder et regarda le guide.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené.

\- Pas de problème, je suis là pour ça.

\- Je pourrais donc revenir demain ?

\- Bien sur !

Xion me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

\- Demain ? Tu vas revenir ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais revenir voir Axel, car on avait convenu que ce serait notre secret.

\- Eh bien, les requins m'ont tellement impressionné que j'ai envie de revenir.

\- Je pourrais t'accompagner si tu veux.

\- Non, c'est bon, ma mère va m'accompagner.

Elle eut l'air déçu.

\- Bon ok.

Et c'est comme ça que commença l'histoire entre Axel et moi. Je venais tous les jours, parfois par mes propres moyens, parfois ma mère me conduisait. Je venais tellement que je connaissais une bonne partie du personnel, qui me connaissait aussi : Kairi, la guichetière qui me faisait passer devant ; Riku, le mari de Sora, qui travaillait en tant que guide, qui est beaucoup plus réservé ; Aqua, la dame de ménage qui me laissait parfois rester un peu plus longtemps. Tout le monde avait appris à respecter ma passion un peu caché.

Cela faisait presque deux mois que je venais tous les jours et que Axel et moi étions tombé amoureux. Seul Sora connaissait mon secret, car il était le seul avec qui je m'entendais.

Un jour, Axel me demanda :

"Viens me voir s'il te plait mon chéri.

\- Je veux bien mais comment ?

Il me désigna un escalier réservé au personnel, un peu dissimulé sur la gauche, qui montait à l'étage.

\- Cet escalier monte au dessus du bassin. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose de vive voix."

La curiosité pris le dessus et je décidai de faire jouer mes relations. Je me dirigeai vers Sora qui surveillait dans un coin de la pièce et qui me regardait d'un oeil amusé depuis tout à l'heure.

"Est ce que je peux te demander un service ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! répondit-il avec son sourire habituel.

\- Est ce que tu peux m'emmener au dessus du bassin pour que je puisse aller voir... tu-sais-qui.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est parce que c'est toi.

Je le suivit en haut de l'escalier, où il déverouilla la porte. Il y avait un petit pont pour donner à manger au requin. Bien que Sora ne le voyait pas, Axel était a moitié sorti de l'eau, laissant voir ses abdos parsemé d'écailles. Je rougis.

\- Je suppose qu'il est là, à voir ta tête, rigola Sora. Comme je te fais confiance, je te laisse ici seul, je dois refaire ma ronde. Redescend quand tu as finis et viens me voir, je fermerais la porte. Si quelqu'un te dit quelque chose, dis lui que c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici.

Je hochai la tête pour confirmer avant de reporter mon attention sur Axel. J'attendis que les pas de Sora redesendant l'escalier de métal soit parti pour prendre la parole.

\- Je suis heureux de pouvoir te parler Axel.

\- Moi aussi Roxas.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile face au bonheur qui me submergeait.

\- Je... je voulais te demander quelque chose... poursuivit-il avec hésitation.

\- Tout ceux que tu veux.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Est ce que tu veux venir vivre avec moi ?

Je restai sous le choc quelques instant, comme si il venait de me demander en mariage, avant de répondre :

\- Oui bien sur ! Mais comment-

\- Je peux transformer un être humain en sirène, me coupa t-il. Mais cela efface son existence chez les humains. Je veux dire, plus personne ne se souviendra de toi. Sora, Riku, Xion... C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais exister, finit-il, gêné.

Je lui sourit tendrement et pris sa tête entre mes mains.

\- Tant que je suis avec toi, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Que faut-il faire pour venir avec toi ? continuais-je.

Il plongea un moment pour revenir avec une sorte d'algue.

\- Tu n'as qu'à avaler ça... si tu es sur de ce que tu veux.

Je pris l'algue et la mis sans hésitation dans ma bouche pour l'avaler.

\- Oui, je le veux.

Au bout d'un moment, je commençai à manquer d'air. Je haletai et passais en hyperventilation. Je commençai à paniquer, me demandant si il ne m'avait pas piéger.

\- Tu es en train de te transformer, essaya de m'expliquer Axel. Ton corps ne supporte plus l'air ! Plonge !

Mon cerveau sous-oxygnêné ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Voyant que je ne réagissait pas, Axel pris mon bras et me tira dans l'eau. Une fois immergé, je me senti tout de suite mieux. Je me tournai vers Axel.

\- M-Merci, réussis-je à articuler.

\- Je ne voulais pas te tuer Roxy.

C'est seulement à ce moment que je remarquais le changement qui s'était produit dans mon corps. Des écailles bleues parsemaient mes bras et mon torse. A la place de mes jambes, une queue de sirène bleue ondulait et miroitait dans l'eau. J'effleurai mon visage, près de mes oreilles. J'y trouvai des branchies, qui me permettent de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Je souriais comme un idiot, bien que je ne maîtrisais pas encore bien ma queue.

\- J'adore, je ne regrette absolument pas !!

Il me sourit et nagea vers moi.

\- Je t'apprendrais.

Je nageai maladroitement contre son torse.

\- Je t'aime, murmurais-je à son oreille.

\- Moi aussi.

Nous nous embrassâmes amoureusement.

Ce fut un baiser aquatique.

Premier Akuroku inspiré par le fan-art mis en média ! Ce sera comme la plupart des fan-fictions ! J'attends vos retour pendant qu'un autre OS est en préparation :)

Allez, à plus !


End file.
